Stuck in the Home
by Twiggy Strider
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for the 30 Day Homestuck Challenge. This will contain much insanity, horror, love, hate, het, slash, AU, wwhatever! Rated T for any swearing and violence that may pop up. Lame title is lame.
1. Aderpable: Favorite Kid

A delightfully warm breeze sweeps the lawn, tussling your messy, jet-black hair and tossing the previously perfectly aligned grass into a wonderful disorder. You smile a little as you seat yourself in the soft pallet of green hues and brightly colored weed-flowers, causing your slightly-larger-than-average teeth to peek out from under your upper lip. You gaze toward the sky, wondering what it's like in Texas right now, and you can't help but imagine what a certain blonde boy is up to, so you grab your PDA from your pocket and resolve to find out.

"It's fucking hotter than fuck in here..." you mutter to yourself under your breath, stepping away from your turntables to throw open your window and plug in all three fans you've moved into your room. "Piece of shit AC unit, always busting whenever the fuck it's hotter than hell out there. What kind of irony is that supposed to be? Pretty shitty irony, if you ask me. Fucking Egbert up in that downpour of Washington. I wish we could get that kind of rain here." You brush your disgustingly sweat-laced blonde hair away from your too-cool-to-be shades and lean into the cool breeze bursting from the fans, finally able to calm yourself from your heat-induced rage. You grab a half-empty bottle of apple juice from your desk and seat yourself once more, clicking into Pesterchum, where you see a perfectly timed message from your derpy friend.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

EB: it's an amazing day here, dave. you wouldn't believe how awesome it is, not raining or anything like that! EB: but i guess you're not around. hope it's not *too* bad on your end. talk to you later, cool guy. :B 


	2. Rage: Favorite Troll

"Delightfully insignificant."

The words echoed throughout Karkat's mind as he reflected with horror and rage on what he'd overheard Equius murmuring to Gamzee and Eridan in regards to the Cancer. "Insignificant." Gogdamn Highbloods... Who did the freakish fetish-laced fool think he was, calling the future ruler of Alternia and beyond... insignificant? A rage unlike any other he'd experienced boiled within Karkat, threatening to bubble up over the edge of his metaphoric pan and his skin flushed to a horrid shade of red.

"You will pay, Zahhak..." Karkat muttered under his breath, tracing a cool, pale gray finger across the freshly-sharpened blade of his favorite sickle. "...for fetishizing red blood... and taking my rage for granted." 


	3. Blind: Patron Troll

A heavy sigh escaped the young troll's teal lips as she removed the bright red glasses shielding her unseeing eyes as she clutched a photo lovingly in her free hand. She raised the piece of paper to her nose, taking a delicate pleasure in the fact that she knew exactly which human the photo contained, in spite of her blindness. The colors of the image blended into the beautiful scent that was Dave Strider, and Terezi reveled in the wonder that the man's "image" bestowed upon her body.

She let out her breath, allowing Dave's sweet smell to drift away momentarily before inhaling once more. She wished that only once she could have her vision back... that for only a single moment she'd be able to see the one man who had ever made her heart truly pound, bringing on the sweetest of red feelings without even trying to.

Only once, Terezi wanted to see Dave Strider. 


	4. Dave Squared: Favorite Page

"You are just too fucking amazing to be true," Dave gasped, momentarily losing his cool as he gazed intently at the beautiful orange sprite before him. "I mean, holy steaming shit. You're just like me, only somehow, you're even hotter."

Davesprite chuckled, teasing the somewhat younger Strider by flying near him and brushing a glowing wing gently against his face. "I never thought I'd be one to be attracted to myself," he mused as he hovered by, eliciting an involuntary blush from Dave. "I do have to admit, though, I am pretty fucking smart, ironically hilarious, and talented. Huh, guess we're made for each other."

"Which is to say... I'm made for myself," Dave interjected, his blush deepening in hue. "How much weirder can this get?"

"You know, it's not weird if you take it in an ironic light," Davesprite concluded with a devious smirk. 


End file.
